Bugs Bunny vs Uncle Grandpa
Bugs Bunny vs Uncle Grandpa is one of Pure King of Rage's DBX Description Looney Tunes vs Uncle Grandpa: Two hilarious characters with reality wraping abilities that entertain kids duke it out. Intro Welcome to DBX! NO RULES! NO RESEARCH! JUST BLOODSHED! Pre Fight One sunny afternoon, Bugs was seen burrowing underground. Bugs then pops up from the ground and takes a look at his surroundings. "Hey this isn't Palm springs." He said. "Good Morning!" said someone Bugs turns around and sees a old man with a weird mustache and wearing a belly bag staring at him. Bugs takes out a carrot, munches on it, and says "What's Up Doc?" "What's Up is My name's Uncle Grandpa and I'm here to help you get to Palm springs." said Uncle Grandpa. "Uncle Grandpa? that sounds ridiculous and lazy if you ask me Doc." said Bugs as he then takes another bite out of his carrot. "Hey that's not very nice!" shouted Uncle Grandpa as he then hits Bugs with his fist. "Of course you realize this means war." said Bugs. HERE WE GO! Fight Uncle Grandpa pulls off his head and tries to hit Bugs with it, But Bugs dodge this by going underground. "Hey get back here you pesky rabbit!" shouted Uncle Grandpa as he then presses his nose, turns on his propeller hat, flies after Bugs. While in the air, Uncle Grandpa summons his laser hammer. "Belly Bag laser hammer!" shouted Uncle Grandpa. "You got it Uncle Grandpa!" said Belly Bag as he then sticks his tounge out and hands Uncle Grandpa his laser hammer. "Thanks Belly Bag! Now where did that rabbit go?" asked Uncle Grandpa. "What's Up Doc?" said Bugs as peeks his head from the ground. "Ah ha!" shouted Uncle Grandpa as blasts a laser towards Bugs, But he dodges this by going underground again. Bugs then comes out of many different holes and Uncle Grandpa fires tries many lasers at him, But bugs keep dodging them. "Hold still!" shouted Uncle Grandpa. Uncle Grandpa then sets his laser hammer to maximum and fires a laser towards the ground, blowing the Bugs right out of the ground. Bugs then pulls out a crate of carrots, eats one, and becomes SuperRabbit. Bugs pulls out a mallet and starts whacking Uncle Grandpa with it. He uses his heat vision and destroys Uncle Grandpa's laser hammer. "My Hammer! Alright Rabbit you asked for it!" shouted Uncle Grandpa as he pulls out his plasma sword from belly bag. "En Guard!" shouted Uncle Grandpa. Bugs Then pulls out his carrot lightsaber. They both engage in a sword fight with both of their attacks being evenly match. Bugs then knocks the sword out of Uncle Grandpa's hand and prepares to finish him off. Uncle Grandpa however pulls out a laser gun and blasts Bugs to the ground, just as his Super form wears off.. Bugs then burrows underground again, but Uncle Grandpa prepared for that as he sets his laser gun to hyper mode. "Oh no you don't!" shouted Uncle Grandpa as he fires his laser towards Bugs. "Yipe!" shouted Bugs as the laser blasts the ground leaving a crater where Bugs just was. "Woo'hoo! I won!" shouted Uncle Grandpa as he celebrated with a victory dance. But suddenly his celebration was cut short when he felt something erase his leg. "Hey what gives?!" asked Uncle Grandpa. Suddenly a Giant Pencil came out of nowhere and erases Uncle grandpa's entire body. "Noooooo!!!!" shouted Uncle Grandpa as his body was being erase. The person who erased him was revealed to be Bugs as he was sitting at an animator's desk, erasing the entire canvas on paper. As soon as he was finish he turns to the audience. "Hee ain't I'm a stinka?" asked Bugs. K.O! Aftermath This DBX's Winner is Bugs Bunny. Porky Pig: That's All Folks! Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:Fourth Wall Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Cartoons Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Sword Fight Category:Sword Duel